Piri piri
by codywrasman
Summary: One day while wondering what to do with her life and feeling lonely Piri piri meets two bunny's named Cody and Jared and a pheasant bird named Libby and soon a friend ship blooms between them and soon the trio go on misadventures along with piris mother hanzi what adventures will be in store for them
1. Chapter 1

The Pilot

It little bark Grove in a little hippie style house in a room layed a sleeping female yellow bird with green hair sleeping peacefully in her bed the birds name is Piri Piri

All of a sudden the alarm rings

With the alarm sounding the yellow bird opened her eyes and she pressed the button to turn off the alarm.

Piri Piri just yawned and she got out of bed and walked to a orange towel and her pajamas are put in a hamper

Shows Piri Piri not wearing anything but a towel soon she went to the bathroom and a shower starts

Yellow bird just took the shower cleaning herself after the shower she just went back her bedroom wearing the same towel to the drawers and picked out a white sweater a pink scarf a purple skirt and some under garments after putting on her clothes she took her blue teal beret and put it on her head

Once she put them on she went to the kitchen were she got out her favorite cereal and milk and a bowel and a spoon and a glass of orange juice after she ate her breakfast piri just went outside to look around.

Piri Piri just took a deep breath of fresh air and just let it all out

Piri piri" ahh what a beautiful day.

The yellow bird just looked around to see another yellow bird that looked like her it was hanzi her mother and hanzi was just watering plants.

Piri Piri" morning mother.

Hanzi" huh?

The adult yellow bird looked to see her duagther .

Hanzi" oh good morning piri piri my child how was your slumber?

Piri Piri" oh it was good thanks for asking.

Hanzi" so what are you gonna do today?

The young yellow bird just thought.

Piri Piri" I don't know I am no longer in a tv show so I don't know what to do.

Piri Piri used to be a part of the Nickelodeon show Harvey beaks but soon it ended after having only two seasons and the charicters went there separate ways and went somewhere else those who went were Dade Claire Fee Foo Rooter Techno bear and Harvey himself and his family also left as well the only people who stayed were her and kratz.

The yellow bird just walked around wondering what else to do with her life she just knew that she just had so much potential she could be an astronaut lawyer a poilce officer a president or an actress .

Piri piri" ( signs ) I just don't know what to do.

All of a sudden Randall appears.

Randall" hey kid care to work for me and help me repossessed stuff from other people.

The yellow bird just thought being a repo person but she began to realize that nobody likes repo people or Randall.

Piri piri" no thanks I don't wanna.

Randall" ah well your lost then.

With that Randall just walked away.

Piri piri just continue walking

Piri piri" ( sigh ) I miss harvey I miss my friends I feel so lonely.

Tears began to stream down the yellow birds face all she wants is a freind someone to do arts and crafts with someone to draw with someone to swim with and someone who would hug her when she's feeling down

All of a sudden piri piri saw a moving truck coming towards the house next to her house.

Piri Piri" ( gasp ) new neighbors oh my gosh this is amazing.

The yellow bird just walked to the moving truck

she looked to see a bunny that was golden colored with creamed tip ears and he looked alot like her former friend Dade and the bunny was wearing blue button up long sleeve shirt with pins on his shirt pocket one pin was an American flag pin the other was red leaf shaped and it said Canada at the bottom and the bunny also wore dark blue jeans

An then there was another bunny that was white and had black spots on his cheeks and exposed arms and a black spot on his right eye and he wore a white shirt that said Nintendo on it and wore light blue jeans

And the finally there was a tan pheasant bird with brown hair and stripes and had a tan and brown feather on top of her head and wore Cherokee Indian style clotheing.

Piri piri" was suprised yo see the all looked like 10 year olds and that piri was 10 herself yet she was suprised to see no sign of there parents.

Piri piri slowly approach the golden Rabbit and she tapped on his shoulders scaring him and cuasing him to drop a box

The golden Rabbit" Ah Don't scare me like that.

Piri piri" Sorry I just came to say welcome to the neighborhood.

The golden Rabbit" oh well thanks that's so thoughtful.

The kids just continue to move boxes into the house but then piri piri gets one of the boxes helps the kids move in soon after the new kids were finished unpacking.

The Golden Rabbit" well thanks for helping us move in neighbor.

Piri piri" on thanks.

The yellow bird just looked and smiled at the new kids and the new kids just smiled at her.

Piri Piri" my name is Piri Piri.

The golden Rabbit" well my name is Cody and these are my friends ( points to the white and black spotted Rabbit ) and this is my friends Jareds say hi.

Jared" hi

Cody" ( points to the pheasant bird ) and this is my friend libby say hi libby .

Libby " hi its nice to meet you piri piri.

Piri piri" thanks it was nice to meet you.

All of a sudden hanzi with a pie appears.

Piri piri" oh and this is my mom.

Cody" oh hello piris mother.

Hanzi" oh please refer to me as hanzi mother de Luca .

Cody" okay I'll just call you Hanzi or mrs de Luca.

Libby " aww you got us a pie that's nice.

Cody" I hope it's cherry or blueberry or at least peach I am not a huge fan of apple or pecan.

Hanzi" relax it's blueberry.

Cody" yes.

Libby " sounds good.

Jared" sounds great.

Hanzi" and if you visit later we can have a small get together.

Jared" oh you mean like a party?

Hanzi" yes yes a party.

Libby " I don't know last time we had a party are old neighbors Called the cops on us.

Hanzi" oh well don't this maby different.

Cody" parties sound fun.

Jared" I am in how about you Libby?

Libby" well I have no choice I am in.

Everyone" yay.

Cody" so what time is the party?

Hanzi" probably by the end of the day.

Piri Piri" I know what to wear I'll be wearing a dress covered in me witch symbolizes the Beauty of birth.

Jared" uhh.

Cody Okay?

Libby " I don't know what to say

Hanzi" so see you later then?

Everyone" okay.

With that hanzi and piri piri just left the kids to decorate there new home.

Later at the get together.

Cody Jared and libby walked into piri piris home to find food and drinks but nothing else.

Jared" uh so this is the party huh?

Hanzi" well it's more of a get together I was hoping we would talk about each other and get to know each other.

Cody" uh okay then.

The kids and piri piri just sat down.

Piri Piri" so Cody I like your pins on your shirt.

Cody" aw thanks.

Piri Piri" can you tell a little more about them.

Cody" ah yes well this pin is American flag pin and I wear it because I am patriotic and I am proud to call America my home And this red leaf pin that says Canada on I wear it because I love Canada as well.

Piri Piri" nice so Jared what do you like to do?

Jared" well I love to play video games and my favorites are Nintendo games like Mario Sonic pacman and donkey Kong.

Piri Piri" and now Liberty.

Libby " well I am a good artist I like to draw cartoon characters.

Piri piri" OMG your an artist too that's Amazing I happen to be an artist too

The yellow bird showed Libby a drawing of her as a mermaid .

Libby" your an artist to that's cool we got something in common.

Piri piri" yeah

Cody" nice Libby you got a friend who dose art too.

Jared" yeah.

Hanzi okay now that we know each other let's go ahead and eat you kids look like your starving to death and luckly I have hot dogs Mac and cheese.

Cody" oh boy.

Libby" sounds awesome.

Jared" I am in.

Soon we just began eating as we ate Cody has a funny feeling and then he begins to choke.

Jared" Cody are you okay?

Libby" oh he's choking.

Everyone" CHOKING.

the golded Rabbit just began to choke and he begins to turn blue.

Libby" oh no were losing him

Jared" I don't know what to do.

The yellow bird just panicked seeing her new friend choking right infoint of her but then she remembered something.

Piri piri" I know what to do I leaned something called the the Heimlich maneuver.

The yellow just went to the choking Rabbit and she wrapped her arms around her waist

Piri Piri" I got you Cody I got you stay with me.

With that she begin to do abnormal thrust and she kept doing it until all of a sudden the peice of hot dog comes flying out of the Rabbits mouth and the peice of out dog flys out the window into the ground outside .

Cody just breath with his eyes watering a little bit but then he looked at piri piri.

Cody" you you saved my life.

Piri Piri" yeah I geuss I did.

The bunny just hugs the yellow bird.

Cody" on piri piri if it wasn't for you I could have died thank you.

Piri Piri" oh thanks.

Cody" and I will be more than happy to be your friend.

Piri Piri" gasp really?

Cody" yes.

The bunny just hugged piri piri once more and all of a sudden Jared and libby hugged the yellow and green bird as well and even hanzi hugged her.

Piri Piri" wow this means alot.

Tears of joy just streamed down the yellow and green birds face knowing he had found new friends.

Soon

Cody Jared and libby just left for home

While piri piri just went to bed thinking of the new friends she just made

The bird just yawned and she turned the light of and just went to sleep

Piri piri" good night.

THE END

Piri piri belongs to CH Greenblatt

Libby belongs to Cyngawolf

Jared belongs to Jaredwood 111

And Cody belongs to Me


	2. Chapter 2

it was a normal day Libby Jared and Cody were eating lunch with Hanzi

Cody" this is good spaghetti Mrs De luca whats in it?

Hanzi oh the same ingredients that your supposed to put in spaghetti.

Cody" oh well nice.

all of a sudden Piri Piri walks in with tears in her eyes and streaming down her face and there was a slap mark on her face

Libby" ( gasp ) Piri what happened?

Piri Piri" Some kid came up to me and

( Flashback )

I was enjoying a ice cream

Piri Piri" mm I love chocolate.

and then this kid who was a coyote who wore a red hoodie jeans and had a hat backwards came up to me it was Buzz the coyote who moved in after the show ended.

Buzz" hey kid give me your ice cream.

Piri piri" who me?

Buzz" yes you.

Piri piri are you hungry?

all of a sudden buzz takes the ice cream from piri piri

Piri piri' hey you didn't ask politly.

Buzz" go away you weirdo.

Piri piri ( goes wide eyed ) what did you call me?

Buzz" you heard me your a weirdo because your weird

Tears begin to stroll down the birds cheeks.

Buzz" aw your going to cry you Weird kid aw well come on cry then ( starts laughing )

as Buzz laughs piri piri pounces at the coyote but before piri could attack

SMACK

the coyote smacks piri piri face and piri falls down crying

Buzz nice try you weirdo buzz walks away leaving piri piri to cry

( end of flashback )

Cody Libby Hanzi and Jared began to get angry

Cody I can't believe someone would do that to you piri.

Jared just comforted the crying yellow bird

Jared" its okay piri piri were here for you.

Cody" who is this Buzz kid I like to teach him a lesson a hard and painful lesson

Libby" I like to talk to that guys parents hopefuly they'll paddle him

Hanzi" non sense children violence is never the answer .

Jared" what are you gonna do?

Hanzi" well I am an adult I will handle this situation myself.

Jared" of course in school they use to tell us that if you were being bullied its important to tell an adult.

Hanzi" yeah don't worry piri my sweet innocent child I will deal with this Buzz kid.

Cody" Buzz that name makes me think of that Space super hero from that movie with toys coming to life.

and with that Hanzi left to find Buzz to confront him after looking around she saw him and walked towards him.

Hanzi" excuse me are you buzz?

Buzz" yes who are you?

Hanzi" I am Hanzi I am the mother of the child you were picking on.

Buzz" wait so your the mother of that weird girl?

Hanzi" yes don't call my daughter weird she's very sensitive.

Buzz" jeez lady loss some weight for once.

Hanzi" excuse me.

Buzz" well look at you your fat might as well call you Fat Hanzi.

Hanzi" are you making fun of my weight?

Buzz yeah look at you your so fat when you sun bath you ask a lot of the sun.

tears began to stroll down Hanzis face.

Hanzi" HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE.

Buzz well your so fat I say it behind your back but my car only has a half a tank of gas.

with that Hanzi runs away crying.

Buzz" later fat Hanzi ( laughs )

back at the house

Jared Piri Piri Libby and Cody were waiting

all of a sudden Hanzi barges in Crying

Cody" Hanzi?

Piri piri" mom?

Jared" Hanzi what happened?

Hanzi" I confronted the person who bullied piri piri and he called me fat ( starts crying )

Everyone" WHAT?

Jared so much for telling an adult not even adults are safe from bullying anymore.

Cody" that's it I say we deal with this my way now.

with that Cody Libby and Jared walk outside to deal with Buzz until Jared sees piri walking with them.

Jared" piri what are you doing?

Piri Piri I am coming with you guys.

Libby are you sure?

piri piri that kid Called me weird and Called my mother fat I am gonna teach him a lesson as well.

soon the trio sees buzz

Jared" hey you.

the coyote turns to see Cody Jared Libby and Piri piri.

Buzz" oh you again.

Cody" hey what gives you the right to pick on our friend and her family?

Buzz" oh like I am scared of a cute little bunny.

Cody" Ill show you cute when I get my hands on you.

Buzz oh so what I should be scared that you brought your little friends?

Libby" oh shut up you ugly wolf.

Buzz" oh like I am scared of an indian pheasant bird.

piri piri" look you all I want is an apology ether you apologize or else.

Buzz" or else what?

all of a sudden piri piri kicks buzz some where between his legs and all of sudden buzz howls in pain.

Buzz" OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

coyote falls to the ground in pain.

Libby" that will teach you.

female voice" BBBBUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZ

buzz" uh oh.

all of a sudden a female coyote who has the same weigth as Hanzi appears and next to her was Hanzi.

Buzz" oh uh hi mom.

Hanzi" there he is Mrs Morey.

Mrs Morey Buzz were you making fun of Mrs de Luca and bullying her duagther?

Buzz" uh no.

Cody" LIAR.

Libby" your a filty liar.

Jared" he is lying.

Piri Piri" liar liar pants on fire.

Hanzi" stop lying the jig is up.

Mrs Morey" oh now your lying your in so much trouble mr.

with that Mrs Morey grabs Buzz by the ear and drags him away"

Buzz ow ow ow I will have my revenge ow mom that hurts.

Libby" well lets see how he likes that.

Cody" we did it.

with that we just gave each other high fives.

Jared' well piri piri and Hanzi looks like justice has been served.

Piri Piri" yep I geuss you can say that.

Jared and don't worry piri piri your not weird.

Libby" yeah we think your special very special.

Piri Piri" aww thanks guys

with that everyone gives Piri Piri a hug

Jared" so what do we do now?

Cody" anyone want a pizza?

Libby" lets go to pizza swamp

and with everyone happily walks away to go get a pizza

THE END

Piri piri and Hanzi belong to CH Greenblatt

Libby belongs to Cyangawolf

Jared belongs to Jaredwood 111

and cody belongs to Me


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal day for piri piri she walked to her new friends house libby Jared and Cody

Cody" hey Jared care to play Chess with me?

Jared" sorry Cody I kinda don't want to play any games with you.

Libby" yeah not until you take anger management classes.

Cody" anger management classes really name one time I've been angry.

Libby" gladly.

( Flashback )

shows Cody walking to a vending machine and he puts a few quarters into the vending Machine and presses the buttions and the bag of chips I selected but all of a sudden the chips get stuck

Cody" no no no " ( shakes the vending machine a little but to no budge ).

Cody starts getting angry his blood begins to boil and his face begins to turn red and steam starts to come out of his ears.

Cody" ( angry beyonds his limit ) RRRAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cody gets so angry that he punches the vending so hard the glass shatters and pretty much all of the items are now free

Cody" oh (takes the chips and a few other items as well

( End of flashback )

Libby" yeah so there's that.

Cody" oh .

Jared I also have one

( Flashback )

shows Cody at a fast food restaurant trying to order food but the voice box keeps saying and then

Cody" no and then

The voice box" and then

Cody" no and then

The voice box" and then

Cody" no and then

The voice box" and then

Cody" no and then

The voice box" and then

Cody" no and then

The voice box" and then

Cody" no and then

The voice box" and then

Cody" No no and then

The voice box" And ttthhhheeennn

Cody" Oh starting to make me angry lady

The voice box" and then

Cody" And then I am gonna come in there and I am gonna kick your but IF YOU SAY AND THEN AGAIN

All of a sudden there's silence until

The voice box "and then and then and then and then and then

With that Cody starts punching and destroying the voice box and Cody just drives away

The voice box " and then.

( End of flashback )

Jared" needless to say we're never going back there again

Libby" yep.

Cody " well fine then I didn't want to play with any of you anyway.

All of a sudden piri piri appears.

Piri piri" hey guys how are you rabbits and pheasant bird doing?

Cody" hey piri do you think I have anger issues?

Piri piri" hmm well I never seen you angry so no.

Libby" but he dose.

Jared" and nothing is safe when Cody is angry

Libby" yeah.

Piri piri" well play make you feel better if I told you that sometimes I get angry?

Libby" wha really?

Piri piri" yeah for one example the sun provides both beautiful light ( gets angry ) and intense scorching Heat ( happy again ).

Cody" well that's true.

Piri piri"yeah.

Cody" well what can I do?

Piri piri" well we go out for a walk in fresh air.

Cody" okay.

Both Cody and piri walk out to see the air not so fresh air sense people are burning feul and people are smoking and others are releasing noxious fumes into the air.

Both Cody and piri piri walk back in.

Piri or maby well just stay inside were it's not so polluted.

Cody" okay.

Piri piri" hmm .

Jared hmm what to do.

Libby" let's be bored better of bored then angry

Cody" okay.

Libby" or better yet let's derp.

Libby. Derp derp derpity derp derp.

Cody" okay let's derp.

Libby" okay.

Cody" ( starts derping )

Libby ( starts derping as well )

After a minute of derping.

Cody" I can't help it I need to blink.

Libby" yeah me too.

Piri piri" it was getting boring anyway.

Jared" yeah.

All of a sudden hanzi appears

Hanzi" hello children how's it going today

Libby" oh hey hanzi.

Jared hey hanzi could you help with codys anger proplems?

Hanzi" hmm I'll try what's wrong with him is he pregnant bad behavior is he hungry or is he troubled?

Cody I'll have to go with hungry sense I haven't eaten anything in a while.

Hanzi did you have breakfast?

Cody" not yet.

Hanzi I know what you need.

Hanzi ( pulls out a bowl of cereal some toast and some orange juice)

Cody" ohh.

Hanzi" this should do the trick.

Cody" thanks.

Starts eating the breakfast

Cody" mmm good.

Libby" are you sure this is gonna help.

All of a sudden a robber armed with a toilet plunger appears.

The robber" Everyone get down this a house robbery.

Everyone ( GASP )

Jared" oh no he's got a toilet plunger.

Everyone gets down afaid of getting plunged by the robber.

Jared ( gets down )

Cody ( gets down )

Libby ( gets down )

Piri piri ( gets down )

Hanzi ( gets down )

The robber" you better stay down I am not afraid to use this thing.

The robber starts taking things like Jared's amibos Libby's laptop and Cody's Tablet.

The Robber" alright that's everything but I want her hat.

Piri piri" what you want my hat.

The robber yeah cough it up or else.

All of a sudden the robber grabs piris hat but piri grabs onto it.

Piri piri" oh no you don't. ( Holds onto it )

Cody starts getting angry upon seeing piri in distress

The robber" ( lets go ) fine if you won't give it to me then I'll have to use this ( pulls out a plunger )

Piri piri" oh no I Geuss I am gonna get plunged ( starts having tears and closes her eyes )

Robber is about to plung her but all of a sudden.

Cody" LEAVE HER ALONE ( angryily attacks the robber )

The robber" AHHH GET HIM OFF ME GET HIM OFF ME .

Jared" Get em Cody.

Libby" yeah get him.

Cody attacks the robber until he grabs the plunger.

Cody ( in a scary monster voice ) don't mess with my friends ( puts the plunger in the robber face )

The robber screams and he runs away tripping on things sense he can't see were he's going.

Cody" well that took care of him.

Everyone starts hugging Cody sense he saved them from the robber.

Piri piri" you did it Cody if it wasn't for you my hat would have been a goner.

Libby" and my laptop.

Jared" and my amibos.

The trio just smiles and they hug Cody

The End

Piri piri belongs to CH Greenblatt

Libby belongs to Cyngawolf

Jared belongs to Jaredwood 111

And Cody belongs to Me


End file.
